<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Place your fucking bets by transtistic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088125">Place your fucking bets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtistic/pseuds/transtistic'>transtistic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Scent Marking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtistic/pseuds/transtistic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor knows he's going to be a beta, and that prediction may just be right, but how could he possibly have been expected to have predicted literally anything else from this point on. It's senior year and someone just missed school for a couple days straight. He might not have to worry about his presentation.. everyone else's though? Well, Thats a different story altogether. And the troll just might have a few surprises of his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Place your fucking bets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is set in their senior year of high school right before college with everyone being 18-19. So far it's just the main 12 trolls and their family pack, but humans may be added in the future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sollux had never expected to be anything other than a beta. His entire family pack so far had all presented the same way, so why should he be any different? It didn’t bother him honestly as his classmates started calling in sick for weeks at a time and he stayed behind hearing the gossip and whispers. The first day was usually regarded as fluke. The second was tentative really only close friends or big gossips voicing the thought everyone was sharing that the missing person was presenting and oh gee fucking gosh what will they be? Sollux scoffed it off at least until those from his table at lunch-- fuck he guesses they were a pre-pack right now until someone presented as an alpha if they stuck together-- started going missing. </p><p>Tavros was the first. The first day was hell honestly with Vriska running her mouth about him being too chickenshit to come to school with a sneeze or something. The second things were a bit quieter. Aradia hasn’t even gotten a message back from the bronze when she asked if he was okay over trollian. He wasn’t just avoiding Vriska, but if he was who could blame him? No, he was avoiding all of them. And they knew. Obviously they knew what it meant but they were all too tense to say it, voice it aloud. Their dynamics were about to start changing in a big way on top of the stress of college applications and senior year. </p><p>It wasn’t like their friend group was calm, sensible, or without its fair share of squabbles until now, but.. They hadn’t been pheromone fueled, presentation harping, chain of command bullshit until now. It really wasn’t a question as to why no one wanted to be the first to suggest it and break that idyllic sort-of peace. </p><p>“My god we all knew he was weak but an omega? And an early bloomer at fucking that.” On second thought maybe Vriska absolutely did want to be that person if she could pack in some smarm and cackle at Tavros in the process. </p><p>Great just fucking great. This was absolutely what Sollux wanted to discuss over tubers! A great old game of do you think your friend is trying to shove their bulge in something idiotic or shove something even more idiotic up their nook. He groaned and leaned his head onto his forearms as the table all at once broke their silence and started debating. </p><p>“And how would you even know how he presented?” </p><p>“Why fur-riska were you sniffing about his hive before school?” He could obviously pick out Nepeta’s sing-songy interrogation.</p><p>“I don’t have to go shoving sniffsnode to his crotch to know he’s way too pathetic to be anything but!” She laughed back earning a few grimaces over that mental picture. </p><p>They kept arguing for awhile but it didn’t seem many of them wanted to argue that Tavros had done a 180 on his entire personality and presented as an alpha. There was no way that poor fuck was in rut right now and anyone who wasn’t polite was saying exactly that.  Sollux sighed, tuning it out and begging for his defunct pan not to give him another migraine for it. </p><p>“Would you all shut up?! First of all nobody cares and second of all why are you acting like presenting as an omega is some kind of fucked up personal failure??” Sollux’s ears perked up at the new voice, looking up and across the table to where Karkat sat fuming. “Its shitting hopbeast suckling second gender! Why the everloving fuck should it say anything about anyone. I mean you don’t see any of us running from any freak with rumble spheres just because of Serket and every bad plan that comes out of her scraped thinkpan!” </p><p>People had, thankfully, shut up. Sollux smirked to himself. Its a good fucking thing because Karkat would just keep spewing garbage and hiking up his volume until they did. He certainly did it enough to get Sollux to stop gloating over beatin him in a racing game or mortal kombat or.. Literally everything else? You’d think a guy wouldn’t be a soo much of a sore loser if he lost so fucking much but here they fucking are. </p><p>“If Nitram is holed up somewhere presenting our only fucking concern should be if he’s safe or not! Fluke or fucking not its senior year and some of us are going to start presenting! So you need to shut your buzzbeast collecting gape holes and stand the fuck up and start acting like a god damned social pack already!” The short troll had stood up by now, he was snarling and red in the face. Sollux briefly wondered what he’d smell like pissed off once he got his adult scent. Then he furrowed his brow wondering where the fuck that came from? He guesses he’d have to get used to it and quick but it was sure to crop up every day from there on out and well.. They had all already started losing their milk scents by now. He blinked a bit. Sure that made sense but why the fuck had he only thought about Karkat’s scent? </p><p>He was startled out of his thoughts by laughter. It wasn’t just vriska either.. Most of their cold blooded friends seemed to chuckle. </p><p>“Right of course. You do realize you’re talking like a fucking founder alpha and not well.. The little raging red runt you are right?” She drawled out, earning her a flash of teeth from Kanaya. Fuck were her and Karkat actually pale now or was she overstepping yet again? It made him uncomfortable to see Karkat shrug off her pale croons and chirps and “favors” time and time again, but it wasn’t like he was pale for the angry fuck. Their parents were just close is all. </p><p>“I would like to say that.. Vriska is not being entirely unreasonable here. He is very.. Small.” Equius adding to literally everyone’s dismay. “Someone so clearly suited to being an omega shouldn’t worry about important things like.. pack dynamics.” </p><p>Karkat looked like he might just swing on the cobalt before Kanaya stood up as well, placing a calming hand on his shoulder as he snarled. He tried looking away from that pale bullshit only to be confronted with wow more pale bullshit as looked over and saw Nepeta chiding her moirail, rightfully offended for her broodmate. </p><p>“You casteist fuck!” Karkat snarled. “I know you wouldn’t say that shit to either of my fucking sisters you creep. Nepeta is literally the same fucking height as me you snot crusted, grub-infested piece of damp grubloaf!” The bell rang giving Karkat a good excuse to snarl, turn on his heel and storm off and Sollux a good excuse to toss his tubers and not hear Equius mention anything else-- especially whatever the fuck he started with the word “uppity”. Yeesh. </p><p>If this is what their senior year was going to be like then Sollux really couldn’t fucking wait to be shipped off to college.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>